It only takes one
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: SmSPD sort of. I wasn't sure which cat to use. Kayla Tsukino, your advrage girl gets teleportet 20 years into the future, where she encounters the Power rangers SPD squad. While waiting for a way home, she discoveers hidden powers, but has to over come m


Disclaimers standards apply I do not in any shape or form own Power Rangers SPD. However, I do own Kayla and no one can take her without my permission.

* * *

A/n: I haven't seen much of SPD, but this is lossely based off of the epsode "missing". Please forgive me if anyone seems a little too OOC. I have to write ideas down otherwise I lose them… Also one more note, Kayla's powers are loosely bassed off of Winx club and Sailor Moon, but this is NOT currently crossed with either.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sounds of a battle could be heard for miles as two parties duked it out. Flashes of color and light were all that could be seen. Dust clouds filled the otherwise clear skies as explosions sounded from both sides. A young man in green lunged forward, and had been cought in one of the many exlsions.

In a flash of light, a rift in time and space had been formed, pulling a young, week, woman through it. Before this occurred she had been sent home due to feeling so week. She had been sitting in the same spot for hours It made it hard to do her job when she couldn't even sit up properly. She had weekly stood on her feet to look at something on her computer screane when her world had gone white.

Her body hit hard, in fact she didn't even have time to make any sound as the pain raced through her already weekened body. She used her left hand to hold her right firmly against her body as she struggled to get her breathing under control. "Woah…" a voice entered her mind from the right side. Her head rang and her right ear was still blocked for some reason.

"George?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper due to her lack of strength.

"No, Bridge Carson, SPD." The voice stated, and by this point her mind had cleared somewhat.

"What happened? Where are we?" she asked weekly.

"I don't know, There is no way in or no way out, there is a grill in the celling, but no way in or no way out…" he repeated himself at least once, he would have continued if she hadn't taken that moment to try and stand only to land on the ground again with a sickening crack. "are you alright?" the male voice now known as Bridge asked.

"Iie, I broke something again…" she explained through rivers of pain. Tears flowed freely from tightly clinched eyes as the pain had become way too overwhelming.

"What is your name?"" Bridge asked.

"Kayla Tsukino," she began her voice cracked. "Its to hard for me to talk though." She admitted.

In a base across town, four people stood in front of a round table in a dimly lit room. A dog – like creature stood not far from them. "The loss of a commrad in battle can sometimes not be avoided, even though we strive to prevent such a loss." The creature began. "Jack, go search for bridge….and do not return until you have found him. The rest of you, try and stop Borg…" the creature commanded.

"Yes sir…" four voices rang out as they split up in search of their assigned tasks.

For what felt like hours to her, Kayla listened as Bridge continued to talk. This reminded her of back home where she spent two weeks baby-sitting someone who wanted an independent lifestyle, but didn't know the first thing of the "real world". Bridge on the other hand was one of the top ranked rangers of the SPD squad. He had explained everything to Kayla who had been listening half-heartedly. Often she would tire easily, and now with her ankle re-broken, chances pointed to her body not able to sustain what she could normally handle.

A sound jared her from her thoughts and her head jerked up. She felt the ground shake somewhat, almost like when she were in her apartment and a train would come buy. Yet at the same time it felt somewhat different. "Did you feel that?" she asked her voice clear somewhat.

Bridge nodded and redirected his train of talking to describing what he had seen. Before he could get to far, Kayla cut him off again. "Give me a leg up will ya?"

"But, your leg is broken…" he commented, but once again Kayla ignored him.

"Just would you please?" she asked again, and this time the young green ranger didn't argue. He didn't know her, and with things the way they were now wouldn't be the best time to try. Using her skills once on her feet, she made a leap for the light in the roof. Her hands locked on a grill of some kind, and what felt like electronic wireing.

With her good hand, she broke the wires she found shocking it in the process. A small burn and a broken ankle would be nothing compared to what could have happened if she hadn't tried. The shock however caused her hand to lock against the rail forcing her to dangle from it. As her heart pounded in her chest, a light came from her neck. "Lunar Prisim power Make up!" she called out not understanding what had brought the idea to her head.

Within a few seconds, her outfit had changed from her solid black Pizza hut Wing street ™ shirt and shorts to a blue and white sailor style suit with matching skirt. Knee high boots covered her legs the color hard to define in the dim light, and white eblo-length gloves covered her hands. A bow made from the same color as the boots rested on her chest held to the center of it by a five pointed star-shaped broach. The dark blue skirt stopped just below her rear covering enough of her body so no one could ask questions. Her hair changed from brown to blonde, streaming from either side of her head by two even pigtales held in place by two perfectly round buns. Two stain glass orbs on the front of said buns showed sigins of pinning them in place. On her forehead, a golden teria took shape with a stain glass oval gem. Two silver moon-shapped earings dangled from each ear glinting slightly in the faint light.

She used one good foot and both her hands to swing up and move the huge obstruction aside, but as it inched up, her grip had been lost. She didn't even hear herself scream as she flew to the hard ground below. "Bridge are you ok?" a voice called from a device that Bridge had been messing with since their arrival.

"I'm alright, but this girl in a…" Bridge began, but Kayla had cut him off a second time that day.

"If you say one word about my outfit, I'll kill you…" she growled through clinched teeth her pain forgotten for the moment.

Seeing the look in her brown eyes, the young ranger rephrased his statement. "I mean, I'm not alone. I think this young girl was captured also…"

The red ranger, Jack, didn't know what to make of his friend but didn't question it. "Hang on then I'll get you both out of there…" he said.

"Oh, by the way, the girl has a broken ankle…." He added but not before making sure that what he said he would be able to keep his head for.

"Just… great…" Jack commented. He had been worried about his friend yes, but taking in an instant civilian, and then injuring her in the process was in his book lower then low. He pressed a button and called back to HQ. "I have found bridge, but looks like we have another problem. There is another prissioner with him and she is harmed." He reported.

"Get them to safety and then report back, we will send a med team to pick up the injured person." Their commander returned.

"Yes sir." Jack finished ending the transmission and then calling back to bridge.

Bridge and Kayla waited as her transformation reverted back to her wingstreet™ uniform. The ankle in question had just then begun to turn an arrangement of colors and spreading over her entire foot. Her back ached from when she had landed in the otherwise already small space. She had stopped what made the noise, but the light hadn't gotten any brighter. Infact she felt as if darkness wanted nothing more then to torment her until she sucome to its evil clutches. With little strength left to her, she allowed the claws of uncounciosness drag her into their depths.

When she did come around, she could feel cool sheets on her already sore back, and bright light above her. Cracking her eyes open, she forced them to focous, well as well, as they could ., but what her ears picked up unnerved her. The echo of machines all around her made the young girl crindge. "What in the…." She began but caught herself before she said something she would regret later.

"Commander she is waking up…" an older female voice called from seemingly above her. Yet, her fogged brain couldn't do much but slowly try and process the strange events that had brought her to this world.

A male voice broke in at that point. If she could see she most likely would have screamed from the sight before her. "Good…." It said before turning its attention to her. "Hi Kayla, how are you feeling?" it asked her.

"I've been better…" she forced herself to say but a question popped into her mind and before she could stop it the words flew from her mouth. "How did you know ny name?" up until this point, she had forgotten all about her name tag on her uniform.

"You were waring a name tag when my rangers found you. You had been trapped with one of them, remember?" came the reply. She nodded in understanding as she allowed the words to sink in.

"Remember you changed into tha…" bridge broke in but again Kayla had become too quick for him.

"I thought I told you to shut up…." She began fully aware that she most likely had no right to make such a comment. Yet she continued on, "I don't want anyone to know about that understand, for my safety and yours…" she didn't know why she added it, but while she slept memories of a time long ago flooded her mind.

She half expected to be scolded, but the yelling she had come to know never reached her ears. "May I have a moment alone with her rangers?" the male that she heard when she first woke up asked. Everyone nodded and did as requested leaving the room so that their commander could have a privet word with her.

"I'm sorry, but…" she began, but the commander cut her off.

"Kayla, I know that this may be all new to you, and you think you have something to protect, but my rangers and I mean you no harm." He began explaining about their world. Somehow he knew just by looking at her that she belonged in a different time and place.

"You know something don't you?" she asked seemingly out of no where.

From your uniform I could tell something yes. And, I suspect that if you were brought here, there had to be a reason behind it." The commander explained. "I don't know why, but Bridge saw something didn't he?"

She nodded in reply sighing to herself. "I guess you would find out sooner or later I guess, better sooner then later huh?" Kayla responded using her free arm to toy with a charm around her neck. "Growing up my father gave me a necklace. He told me that if I ever took it off, that I'd burn in the depth of hell basically. You see my father had very strong believes in the catholic religion and faith. He always seemed angry with me because I don't believe the same way he does. Well there had been a few rare times when I had to take it off, to undergo testing. You see I have Cerbal Palsey, (CP) among other things. And, when I failed to put it back on in a timely manner he grounded me. I didn't see the big deal in it until today. Trapped and my heart racing, something happened and I transformed. I don't know why, or how…. I just did. Week already I couldn't keep it up so I lost the transformation." She explained.

"What does that have to do with you cutting bridge off from telling everyone." The commander asked.

"Well you see for one thing, according to bridge, I had changed into a rather short minni-skirt. I hate skirts of any kind, and a minni-skirt was to me like no way…. So I don't want him telling the others about it. I have it hard enough being disabled, I needed something normal…" Kayla finished. She did not talk about the memories, or what may have caused them. Some things she had kept to herself.

Tears formed in her closed eyes as memories of her home and life filled her mind. "I just want to go…. Home…" she sobbed moments later as the pain medicine wore off.

"I will get Cat on it right away…" the commander promised. "Now get some rest…" he commanded before leaving the room.

With her pain returning, and her muscle control fading again, she found she had no choice. One thing she hated most about Cp, was the simple fact of tripping over your own two feet could hurt as much as trying to push a brick wall. Her sobs increased then slowly subsided as sleep claimed her moments later.

Returning to the main room of the base where Kayla now lie resting, the commander gathered his crew together. The rangers quickly filed in forming a line. "Rangers, we have a visitor with us. She is not well so I want you to do your best to make her stay as confertable as possible. Cat and I will work on what caused her to appear her, and find out what reason she has for being, but until then she will remain here.

"How bad is everything sir?" Jack, the red ranger, asked.

"Nothing to serious I don't think. Her ankle will heal over time, but she does have a Physical disability." The commander warned.

"What might that be?" Sky, another male ranger, and the blue ranger, asked, "We are going to need to know all we can."

"I'm not quite sure. She mentioned something called CP, but more research on it will need to be done." The commander commented in reply to the two questions. "until then, treat her like one of the team, and try and avoid the topic of her problems. She will be able to get out of bed in a couple of days, so be warned." He explained before dismissing them.

All the rangers left each wondering about the girl Truth be told they had only seen a glimpse of her as she had been rushed back to the base. Bridge seemed to know the most, having been trapped with her, but all he would say was she cried a lot.


End file.
